vaultpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vault 8166
Vault 8166 'is a Vault on Roblox considered to be the most well known/famous vault. The Vault is protected by a enity called ''Guardian 2.0 ''that will attempt to catch players during a Break-In. It is unknown what happens if someone gets caught, but based on given evidence, it restricts acess to your account and alters it in some way. History '''Vault 8166 '''opened in 2014 after Vault 6770's deletion back in late 2011. It is rumored to have been created by 1x1x1x1. This is due to the fact that the vault is named after his UserID and the fact that he, himself, is a hacker. In its early history the Vault was used to store basic exploit related software in case of a event when Roblox Staff patches one or more exploits, later on they managed to store account information, DLL's and much more, The Vault has security cameras in case of a Break-In event, along with other things. On November 15, 2016, an anonymous user ''created a ''new thread on the Roblox talk sub-forum.'' This user was claiming to have accidentally gotten into this "unknown place" while testing out a teleporter for a game. This teleported was rumored to have gotten this user to '''Vault 8166. The thread was a brief summary of how'Evil is operating behind our eyes and that dangerous people gain access to user profiles and other information. A few hours after this thread was posted, it became popular and word went out. Suddenly, the thread was lost and it was nowhere to be found, along with the user who posted it. Whether there was a moderator that deleted the post, or some other person wanted the thread to be gone is unknown. The Players in the incident were BoomBlox555, SolarSanic, and a unknown group of 5 - 10, Everyone was never seen again, BoomBlox555 survived. It is unknown how he survived. On March 25, 2018, A video on what appears to be a server room located inside of Vault 8166, it lasts around 6 seconds, the server ranks inside this room are beeping noises, along with a rotating fan inside the vent shaft. It is still unknown how this video has surfaced, the room has a blue tint to it, there are around 6 server ranks seen in this short clip, and there is a light above the ceiling, On further inspection, the clip was uploaded by BoomBlox555, the very same person who was in the other footage. It was likely that he took this footage while inside the vault. It is still unknown how BoomBlox555 and an unknown player got there in the first place, but it was likely a broken teleporter that sent them both to this game. On May 11, 2018, A video has surfaced again by the same channel who uploaded the Server Room footage back in March, It is a video on what appears to be an underground area of the vault. There seems to be a broken window leading into an area of the vault. The video footage has been recorded by a security camera due to the footage moving left and right, after a few seconds, the camera gets corrupted, and the video gets fuzzier, the camera is now pointing at the ground. After a few seconds, the camera goes back up, then the footage gets corrupted again, causing the video to end, some people say that there was a player found in this footage, proven with screenshots. On December 2, 2018, 2 Livestreams has been broadcasted in a small time frame showing on what appears to be the Security Camera feed from Vault 8166, the live streams are both 1 hour long, and they are both set in the same place. The live streams are published by the very same channel who uploaded the Server Room footage along with the Corrupted Underground Area Footage. There is way too much information to cover so you have to check them out yourself, but beware because the live streams can be boring at times. Some say that there was one more Livestream months back before the two livestreams surfaced. There are rumors of a Vault 001 which is a former vault back in 2007 or possibly 2006. If real, it would be the only archive of early Roblox exploits ever. Its rumored to have standard file storage, as well as have caused massive disruptions to internal Roblox servers. It was deleted later somewhere in March of 2013, but an unidentified user came forward into going to the Vault itself, along with few of his friends, in June of 2017, a few years after its so called "deletion." Contents Like most other Vaults it is known to contain the files required for hacking and exploiting on Roblox. Vault 8166 is the most active vault to-date with around 10 -50 GB of exploits, account information and more, like with other Vaults, the game link can be found on hacker forums such as V3RMILLION or those on the darkweb, or told by someone who went there before. Sources https://robloxcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Vault_8166_rumor https://roblox-creepypastas-official.fandom.com/wiki/Vault_8166_Rumor https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCatsIIFuxxCBa29Q7zGYCsg Category:Vaults Category:Famous Vaults Category:Vault 8166 Category:Organizations